DARAH VAMPIRE
by Miu cyouu ichiberry
Summary: Rukia dikejaar seorang vampire bernama Grimmjow,berhasilkah Rukia berlari dari vampire bernama grimmjow itu?


Disclemair:bleach punya tite kubo,saya gx bisa bayangin masa depan bleach kalau bleach

**R**ukia's pov

Hari ini aku pulang terlalu malam karena aku harus mengerjakaan tugas kelompok ku bersama momo tugasnya mudah hanya saja aku dan momo terlalu banyak bercanda sehingga tugas kami terlupakan untung saja sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai.

Aku berjalan sendirian saja melewati jalanan yang sepi ini,tapi perasaan ku sangat tidak enak karena aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti ku dari belakang hanya saja setiap aku menengok ke belakang aku tidak menemukan siapa .. perasaan ku semakin tidak enak memutuskan untuk mempercepat jalan ku tapi ketika aku berbelok ke gang ada seseorang yang mencegat ku disana.

Seseorang itu adalah pria berambut biru yang mukanya pucat .. dia membuat ku semakin takut saja,lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia memegang tanganku .

"Kau.. A-apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku heran dan tentu saja takut

"Ikutlah dengan ku dan jadilah ratuku di negeri vampire Las noches"ajaknya sambil tersenyum memamerkan taringnya yang tajam

"vampire?ehh.. Tidak aku tidak mau"jawabku sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari menjauhinya

"Kau harus mau rukia kuchiki"katanya sambil berlari mengejarku

Aku terus saja berlari dengan cepat berusaha agar tidak tertangkap oleh vampire itu,tapi vampire itu berlari dengan cepat sekali dan hampir menangkap ku.

"Siall.. rumahku masih jauh.."

Aku berlari terus dan aku memilih untuk berbelok di gang depan karena itu adalah jalan pintas menuju ke aku berbelok ada lagi yang menjegat ku tapi kali ini adalah seorang perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang dan kulihat kulitnya juga pucat seperti laki-laki yang tadi jangan-jangan dia vampire juga,tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk memastikan dia vampire atau bukan dia sudah menghadang ku dan berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum.

"owh.. jadi ini calon istri grimmjow itu,cantik sekali.."

"Calon istri?tidak akan seperti itu karena aku tidak mau dan jangan pernah memaksaku"jawabku marah dan ternyata laki-laki yang dipangggil grimmjow itu sekarang sudah ada di belakangku,dia melihatku sambil tersenyum lalu melihat perempuan itu dari sorot matanya terlihat kalau dia kaget lalu tersenyum juga kearah wanita itu.

"kakak?sedang apa kau disini?"tanyanya kaget

"Aku?tentu saja aku mau membantumu membawa calon ratu kita ke Las noches"jawabnya

Uhh.. aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, selagi mereka masih berbicara, aku harus berjalan mengendap-endap dan setelah agak jauh aku langsung berlari, dan aku tau dua kakak adik itu kini sudah sadar dan mulai mengejar ku lagi untung saja sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah ku. Nahh.. itu dia rumah ku, tapi kenapa gelap sekali aku menggedor-gedor pintu gerbangnya tapi seperti terkunci dari dalam.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga, sayangku "kata grimmjow sambil tersenyum manyeringai kearah ku

"Kau mau apa? Jangan mendekati ku!"kataku marah

"Tentu saja untuk menjadikan mu vampire dan membawa mu ke istanaku di las noches"

"Tidak mau!" kataku sambil menggigit tangannya yang menggenggam tangan ku,tapi karena aku terlalu keras menggigitnya,tangannya mengeluarkan darah dan darahnya tentu saja masuk kedalam mulut ku

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau kau meminum darah vampire walau sedikit pun kau akan menjadi vampire "kata grimmjow sambil tersenyum licik

"hah?"aku kaget dan tentu saja takut,tiba-tiba smuanya terasa gelap dan aku terus berusaha meludahkan darah itu dari mulut ku

"fuhh.. fuhh.. fuhh.. fuhh.. fuhh.. "

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar permpuan itu memanggil namaku tapi kenapa semakin lama suaranya semakin mirip dengan hisana-nee ku

"rukia.. rukia.. bangun rukia"

Aku terus berusaha membuka terasa berat tapi lama kelamaan ku mulai bisa melihat cahaya dan aku masih mendengar suara itu membangunkanku sambil tetap berusaha mengeluarkan darah vampire itu dari mulutku.

"fuhh.. fuhh.. fuhh.. "

"rukia.. bangun"Aku terkejut sekali karena suara itu begitu dekat,seketika itu juga aku langsung terbangun dan yang pertama kali ku lihat adalaah

Hisana-nee

"lho nee-san.. kenapa ada di sini?mana vampire itu biar ku hajar dia"tanyaku heran sambil celingak-celinguk mencari dua vampire aneh

"vampire.. vampire.. kau mengigau rukia ka berteriak-teriak minta tolong kau meludah di bantalmu,cepat mandi!nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah"jawab hisana-nee kesal

Jadi hanya mimpi huhh.. aku lega sekali,kalau itu benar-benar terjadi lebih baik bunuh diri saja dari pada harus menikah dengan mahkluk aneh itu

**Normal pov**

Tanpa rukia sadari ada dua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan rukia di balik jendela laki-laki dan seorang perempuan ,laki-laki itu terlihat sedih sekali melihat rukia

"sudahlah grimmjow ayo kita pulang!"ajak perempuan itu

"hmmmm… ayo"jawabnya sendu

"Sayonara rukia"kata laki-laki itu sambil pergi mengikuti perempuan itu

**~the end~**

**Review please!**


End file.
